extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Prussia
General Information Protestant or Reformed|culture = Prussian (Germanic)|tech_group = Western|capital = Königsberg (41) (1525-1618) Berlin (50) (1701-1871) |government = Feudal Monarchy (1525-1618) Absolute Monarchy (1701-1740) Enlightened Despotism (1740-1871) |tag = PRU|rank = Duchy (1525-1618) Kingdom (1701-1871) }}For the Old, Baltic Prussians, see Prussians. Prussia is a German kingdom that was originally founded in the Baltics after the Teutonic Order conquered the Old Prussians. Prussia would later expand westwards to nearby German states, and southwards into Poland/ The Commonwealth. Prussia is playable from February 20th 1525 to August 28th 1618, and from January 18th 1701 to January 18th 1871 (the day of German Unification). Following Prussian victory over France during the Franco-Prussian War (1870-1871), Alsace-Lorraine/Elsaß-Lothringen was annexed to Prussia. This ultimately led to Prussia unifying the German people under one banner, once and for all, and thus The German Empire was proclaimed! See also: Germany, Austria, France, Poland, Commonwealth, Russia, Wurttemberg, Baden, Bavaria, Prussians (Old Prussia) Form Prussia Form Kingdom of Prussia * Requirement(s): ** Does not have the Celestial Empire government reform ** Is ** does not exist ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** One of the following must be true: *** Is Reformed *** Is Protestant ** Own core province(s): Königsberg (41) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Danzig (43) *** Own core province(s): Stolp (48) ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Country becomes ** Change missions ** Country is no longer apart of the HRE ** The government rank changes to Kingdom ** One random owned province: *** One of the following must be true: **** Has the Pommeranian Primary Culture **** Has the Saxon Primary Culture **** Has the Prussian Primary Culture *** Will gain 1 Base Tax ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Become a Monarchy ** Gain government reform Prussian Monarchy ** Gain 5 Prestige ** Change Primary Culture to Prussian ** One random owned province: *** None of the following must be true: **** The capital **** Has the Primary Culture of Saxon or Pommeranian *** Changes to Prussian Primary Culture ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): East Prussia and West Prussia ** Capital changes Primary Culture to Prussian Reform into Prussia (Teutonic Order) * Requirement(s): ** Is the ** Does not have the Celestial Empire government reform ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** does not exist ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Is Reformed *** Is Protestant ** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41) * Effect(s): ** Kunnegsgarbs (41) is the capital ** Country becomes ** Change missions ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): East Prussia and West Prussia ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Become a Monarchy ** Gain government reform Prussian Monarchy ** Every Neighboring Country: *** Gain "Secularized Monastic Order" relations modifier to Prussia ** Can embrace Prussian Ideas and Traditions ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change Reform into Prussia * Requirement(s): ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Pommeranian *** Primary Culture is Saxon *** Primary Culture is Prussian ** Is not: , or ** Does not have the Celestial Empire government reform ** Is not a theocracy ** does NOT exist ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Is Reformed *** Is Protestant ** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41), Warmi (42) and Danzig (43) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is no longer apart of the HRE ** The government rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): East Prussia and West Prussia ** Change into a Monarchy ** Gain government reform Prussian Monarchy ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Prussian becomes the new Primary Culture *** Capital changes to this culture ** One randomly owned province: *** None of the following must be true: **** The capital **** Has the Primary Culture of Saxon or Pommeranian *** Changes to Prussian Primary Culture ** Can embrace Prussian Ideas and Traditions ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change Decisions Form German Nation Requirements: * Primary culture is in the Germanic Culture Group except: **Dutch, Flemish, Anglo-Saxon, and Austrian * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** England ** European Union * Germany does not exist * Administrative Technology at Least 20 * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * Is not the Holy Roman Emperor * At Peace * Owns Core Province: Mecklenburg, Brandenburg, Altmark, Lüneburg, Brunswick, Anhalt, Saxony, Leipzig, Thüringen, Nürnberg and Alsace or Königsberg Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Germany * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the German Region * Set government rank to Empire. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Prussian Ideas and Traditions Traditions: #+0.5 Yearly Army Tradition #−10% Aggressive Expansion Impact Ideas: # Found the Kammergericht: +10% National Tax Modifier # Divide the Estates: -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier # Army Professionalism: +20% Morale of Armies # Noble Cadets: -1% Yearly Army Tradition Decay # The Goose Step: +20% Infantry Combat Ability # Regimental Cantons: +25% National Manpower Modifier & -10% Recruitment Time # Religious Toleration: -5% Development Cost & +1 Tolerance of Heretics Ambitions: # +5% Discipline Category:Countries Category:Prussian countries Category:Germanic countries Category:European countries Category:Western countries Category:Protestant countries Category:Reformed countries Category:Formable nations Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:Absolute Monarchies Category:Enlightened Despotism